1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head and a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, piezo type inkjet recording apparatus (liquid droplet ejecting apparatus) that selectively ejects ink droplets from plural nozzles of an inkjet recording head (liquid droplet ejecting head) to form an image (including characters) on a recording medium such as recording paper has been known.